


Speak Now

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “they said ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ so i’m speaking up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

Gilfoyle didn't like that those were the only options. He wasn't big on speaking up but he definitely wasn't big on holding your peace. He wasn't even sure what that meant, but if it involved being at peace and doing anything a priest wants you to do, he knew it wasn't for him. He'd been feeling uncomfortable since walking into a church for the first time in at least a decade. Why the fuck was Dinesh even having his wedding here? He was a strongly agnostic former Muslim. The soon-to-be Mrs. Dinesh must've picked it out. 

Speak now or forever hold your peace.

He'd been speaking in the form of constantly teasing Dinesh about how shocked he was that he got someone to agree to marry him. It wasn't Dinesh's fault if he couldn't see through the code. If he couldn't see that Gilfoyle saying "why the fuck would this girl want you?" meant she clearly didn't truly get him, didn't truly appreciate him, had nothing in common with him, could never make him happy, that Dinesh could do so much better-- if Dinesh couldn't see that Gilfoyle meant all those things, that was on him. If he didn't get that "girls never wanted you /before/ Pied Piper made millions, but hey I'm sure she loves you for you" meant that Dinesh should be careful and hold out for someone who truly loved everything about him, that was on him. If Dinesh didn't know that "you're with a woman? shocking" meant "why not me? why not me? why not me? WHY AREN'T YOU WITH ME?" that was his fault. Gilfoyle had been speaking up plenty. 

But, if he didn't do something now, Dinesh would actually marry this person. He definitely couldn't hold his peace if he let that happen. It was time to act, even if it meant having to do what a fucking priest said.

"Uh, yeah, hey," Gilfoyle said, raising his hand and standing up.

Dinesh cringed and looked over from the altar. "It's an expression, man," he said with a sigh.

"I'd just like to speak up on the grounds that these two legitimately have nothing in common. I mean, nothing. Dinesh is excited to have a woman actually talking to him for once. This lady is excited that there are millionaires in this city who are these fucking easy. If they get married, they'll immediately both feel a deep deep loneliness set in as they realize just how much they've both settled for someone who is in no way the person they're meant to be with."

The priest looked at the bride and groom and said, "If it's alright to proceed, we'll do the vows..."

"What the fuck? Why do you have that speak now rule if it's not a real prevention mechanism? Why don't they have to submit some sort of formal rebuttal if they want to go through with this terrible idea? I made some great points," Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh walked down from the altar to take to Gilfoyle face to face. He softly asked, "What are you doing? Why don't you want me to be happy?"

Gilfoyle looked down at the hurt and Dinesh's eyes and felt a wave of guilt, which was not an emotion he's used to experiencing. "I do want you to be happy. That's the entire fucking point," he said. Dinesh rolled his eyes and Gilfoyle grabbed his arms urgently. "Look, I know I've been doing a shitty job of expressing it. But all I want is for you to be happy." 

He could overhear Jared and Richard whispering something about Julia Roberts in My Best Friend's Wedding. 

Dinesh said in Gilfoyle's ear. "I can see that your intentions deep...deep...deep...deep down are good. It's surprisingly-- shockingly-- sweet that you think I can do better. But, I don't think I can. I don't want to be alone. I'm about to be 40, Gilfoyle. My soulmate is...not out there."

Gilfoyle slowly let go of him. When Dinesh turned to head back to the altar, Gilfoyle grabbed his arm. "Would it make a difference if I said that I love you?" Gilfoyle asked. 

Dinesh looked at him with surprise. "Uh, thanks. I mean...I love you too, I guess. Thank you," he said awkwardly. "I appreciate that, man, but that still doesn't mean anyone will ever love me in /that/ way." 

Gilfoyle sighed and stared at him intensely. He kept thinking about the phrase "speak now" but he couldn't do it. He just had to hope that Dinesh would be able to look into his eyes and see past all the layers of anger and realize what his look really meant.

Dinesh's jaw dropped a little and he said, "...oh." He looked at Gilfoyle with a puzzled expression, like he was looking at him for the first time. Gilfoyle realized this was an assessment. He felt horribly exposed and glanced over at the beautiful woman at the altar, knowing it was no contest. He felt Dinesh's hand on his chest. "Yeah, I...I guess it would make a difference. Yeah."

Gilfoyle clutched Dinesh's hand against his chest, like he was scared he would pull it away. They stood there like that until Dinesh finally said, "This is weird."

"Yeah, it is," Gilfoyle said.

"I spent a lot of money on this wedding. My parents are here. They're really happy. And relieved. They didn't even fucking say anything about us being in a Christian church, they're just so fucking relieved that I'm actually marrying a woman. /I'm/ relieved that I'm actually marrying a woman. That's a...that's a good thing to do, you know? It's the kind of thing that's like...yup, that guy's life is on track. Marrying a woman and all. Like you should."

Gilfoyle nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah, that's...I mean, I can see why you would go...do that right now. It's what you came here to do. So." 

"Yeah," Dinesh said. "That'd make sense. That's what grooms do at weddings. Are a lot of people staring at us? I'm scared to look."

"Yeah, it's a real bad shit show. The bride is horrified, so are both of your families. Jared and Carla look happy though. They're very excitedly whispering to each other."

"Well, good to know not everyone is completely horrified with this unbelievably awkward situation," Dinesh said. 

"Do you want to leave?" Gilfoyle asked.

"...my wedding? Where my bride-to-be and entire family is?"

"Yeah, do you want to leave? I feel like you'd probably like to be somewhere less awkward. I know there will be long term consequences but..." He shrugged.

"Yeah...I do want to leave," Dinesh admitted, looking at Gilfoyle appreciatively. He liked the idea of having someone in his life who would protect him with these kinds of ridiculous solutions to his problems. 

Gilfoyle nodded, smiling a little. "Okay." He started leading Dinesh out. When they reached the doorway, Gilfoyle decided he couldn't miss his chance to kiss someone else's groom in the middle of a church. He turned to Dinesh and asked, "Can I kiss you right now?" He added, "Please?"

"I'm going to regret this so much," Dinesh murmured before he looked up at Gilfoyle and nodded. Gilfoyle kissed him hard.

He was wrong. He didn't regret it. There were a lot of consequences of that kiss. For the rest of his life, he never stopped apologizing to various people in his life for the choice he made in that moment. But, he never regretted it.


End file.
